Together
by Sabrina Hoffmann
Summary: Ele tinha tudo que qualquer homem poderia querer, mas se envolveu no mundo dos jogos e sua vida virou de ponta cabeça. Sozinho, sem amigos e família, ele teve que encarar a nova realidade: ser um morador de rua. Perambulava sozinho pela cidade so
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Único**

Ele tinha tudo que qualquer homem poderia querer: uma família de classe média, uma namorada bonita e um bom emprego. Desde sempre ele era acostumado com uma vida estável e quase perfeita, mas quando ele começou a frequentar as casas de jogos sua vida virou de ponta cabeça.

Edward virou um viciado em jogos. Ele era um frequentador assíduo do Twlight Games. Todos o conheciam pela sua fama de apostador que raramente perdia. No começo ele apostava quantias pequenas. Duzentos dólares, trezentos dólares. Mas a partir da terceira semana os valores subiam radicalmente. Mil dólares, três mil dólares...

A família dele já não o via mais como o homem responsável, trabalhador e bem sucedido. Agora ele era o motivo do desgosto de seus pais. O único filho de Carlisle e Esme de apenas 26 anos só pensava no jogo, todo o dinheiro que conseguia era para o jogo, tudo em sua vida era para o jogo.

Eles estavam preocupados com o filho, mas não sabiam o que fazer em relação a ele. Estavam dispostos a fazer qualquer coisa para livrá-lo daquele vício, mas quando descobriram que Edward havia vendido o colar de família não hesitaram em expulsá-lo de casa.

Foi a pior briga que eles tiveram em toda vida. Esme esperou pacientemente por ele naquela noite. Às quatro da manhã ele chegou a casa. Estava um pouco alterado por causa da bebida e querendo arrumar mais dinheiro para poder recuperar o que havia perdido.

– Até que enfim o imprestável chegou – Esme falou levantando-se do sofá. Edward apenas deu lhe um sorriso irônico. Ia em direção ao seu quarto a fim de dormir, mas foi impedido por Carlisle.

– Você não é mais bem-vindo nessa casa, Edward. Já separamos as suas roupas. Pode ir embora.

Edward pegou a mala que continha alguns de seus pertences e saiu daquela casa que viveu durante toda a sua vida. Engoliu a sua raiva e não disse nenhuma palavra enquanto se retirava.

Não podia ir passar a noite na casa de algum de seus amigos, pois não tinha mais amigos e todos que recorreu viraram-lhe as costas. A última pessoa que pensou foi em sua namorada, Tanya, mas ela nem se deu ao trabalho de ouvi-lo. Bateu a porta em sua cara dizendo que estava ocupada com o novo namorado.

Foi naquele momento que ele descobriu a verdade: todos aqueles que ele considerava seus amigos só eram seus amigos devido ao seu status de homem perfeito, mas agora que ele estava longe de ser perfeito todos lhe esqueceram.

Ele engoliu o orgulho ferido e foi procurar um lugar para dormir. Achou um banco numa praça um pouco deserta e decidiu passar o resto da noite ali mesmo. Abriu a mala que seu pai havia lhe dado e encontrou algumas roupas, um pouco de comida e um cobertor.

Pegou o cobertor, embrulhou-se e dormiu um pouco até o dia amanhecer. A primeira noite como morador de rua foi tranquilo, mas as outras que sucederam não foram um mar de rosa.  
Ele sentia fome no café da manhã, almoço e no jantar. As pessoas passavam por ele como se fosse uma aberração. As mulheres atravessavam a rua de medo dele, as crianças o olhavam curiosos pra saber o porquê ele estava tão sujo e pedindo esmolas. Suas mães lhe diziam para pararem de fazer perguntas e andavam mais rápidos. Às vezes, os homens o chutavam e humilhava.

Ele tentou falar com seus pais. Disse que iria mudar que tinha aprendido a lição, mas eles estavam irredutíveis. Não queria saber de um mau exemplo na família.

"Vou embora pra nunca mais voltar." Ele pensou indo embora.

A cada dia que passava a situação se agravava. A crise estava no auge e quase ninguém tinha pena dele para dar alguma refeição. As pessoas estavam sem dinheiro e ele que já não tinha nenhum estava passando pela pior fase de sua vida.

Em uma tarde de outubro ele viu alguns de seus amigos saindo do restaurante que costumavam ir. Eles o viram e o reconheceram, mas o ignoraram completamente. Não se aproximaram dele de medo e também porque não queriam ajudá-lo. Já haviam conseguido o que queriam e agora Edward era carta fora do baralho.

Foi em uma noite fria e que estava procurando algum resto de comida no lixo que a viu pela primeira vez. Ela era alta e tinha os cabelos castanhos claros e estava ao lado de um homem. Edward o reconhecera instantaneamente e temeu pela moça. Aquele homem, Jacob Black, era conhecido pela sua brutalidade e por ser sem escrúpulos.

Sem pensar duas vezes Edward aproximou deles e envolveu seu pescoço com seu braço o sufocando. Quando a moça notou que Jacob estava paralisado por aquele homem correu dali. Edward respirou aliviado e soltou Jacob que ainda tentou acerta-lhe um soco, mas como ainda estava se recuperando conseguiu que a fúria de Edward ficasse maior e ganhou alguns socos dele e foi deixado sozinho no beco escuro.

Edward achando que poderia ter vingança por causa da surra que deu em Jacob caminhou durante horas até que encontrou uma casa velha e abandonada. Era o lugar mais aconchegante que havia encontrado desde que se tornara um andarilho.

Ele retirou o cobertor de dentro da sua mala e se cobriu. Não se passaram nem vinte minutos escutou passos na casa. Pegou seu canivete e esperou quem quer que estivesse ali. Não tinha nada a perder, então matar não seria nada agravante.

– Tem alguém aí? – uma voz feminina e doce perguntou. Ele guardou seu canivete e foi atrás da dona daquela voz sedutora. Não demorou a encontrá-la e teve uma surpresa quando notou que era a mesma mulher que havia salvado algumas horas atrás.

– Você? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou depois de observá-la atentamente.

– Err... Eu queria lhe agradecer por ter me salvado mais cedo. Nem sei o que poderia ter acontecido se não tivesse aparecido – ele deu um sorriso torto, aquele sorriso que deixava milhares de mulheres enlouquecidas, e ela corou violentamente.

– De nada. Não poderia deixar que aquele brutamonte machucasse alguém.

Ela sorriu agradecida, mas não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Edward foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

– Está tarde. Você deveria ir embora para não preocupar seus familiares – ela deu um riso sem vontade e falou.

– Eu não tenho familiares que se preocupem comigo. Fugi de casa quando minha mãe casou novamente.

Ela limitou-se a responder. Omitiu que havia sido molestada pelo seu padrasto, pois não queria que aquele homem pensasse que ela era uma prostituta.

– Há espaço para dois aqui – ele disse apontando para a casa. Implorando interiormente para que ela ficasse ali.

Edward sabia que ela não fugiu de casa só porque sua mãe havia se casado de novo, alguma coisa que a machucou fez com que ela fugisse de lá, mas resolveu ignorar o assunto. Se ela não queria falar naquilo não a obrigaria. Ele só sabia que enquanto estivesse perto dela protegê-la-ia de qualquer um que tentasse fazer-lhe algum mal.

– Se você não se incomodar...

– Claro que não, senhorita... – ele deixou a frase inacabada, porque queria saber o nome dela.

– Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

– Edward – falou estendendo a mão para ela.

Quando os dedos macios dela tocaram-nos dele uma corrente elétrica passou por eles fazendo com que os olhos verdes de Edward se escurecessem de desejo por Isabella, e todos os pelos dela se eriçaram.

– Acho melhor irmos dormir. Além do mais está frio – ela preferiu que ele achasse que ela arrepiou-se de frio. Tinha certeza que nenhum homem se interessaria por ela.

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir durante as duas horas seguintes. Eles deitaram um e costas para o outro, mas de nada adiantou para diminuir a tensão sensual que havia se instalado ali.

Edward questionava-se se ele não estaria ultrapassando os limites estando dormindo ao lado dela. Já Isabella achava que estava perto demais dele e que a qualquer momento poderia acariciar seus cabelos acobreados e comprovar que eles eram tão macios quanto pareciam.

Ela levantou com o maior cuidado, tentando não acordá-lo, mas foi em vão, pois Edward estava acordado pensando nela.

– Perdeu o sono também? – ele perguntou com sua voz rouca, assustando-a – desculpe, não era minha intenção assustá-la.

– Tudo bem, não sei o que me deu hoje, pois não estou conseguindo dormir – mas ela sabia o nome do motivo que estava tirando seu sono. Edward.

– Eu também – ele sentou no chão e Bella sentou-se ao seu lado.

Conversaram por muitas horas até que foram vencidos pelo cansaço e finalmente puderam dormir.

**(...)**

– Você nunca pensou em pedir ajuda a seus pais? – Bella perguntou a Edward enquanto divida um pão que haviam conseguido. Era a primeira vez no dia que eles comiam algo naquele dia e já passava de quatro da tarde.

– Já, eles me enxotaram pior que quando me expulsaram de casa. Naquele dia eles morreram pra mim.

Ela entregou-lhe o pedaço de pão e comeram em silêncio. Eles sabiam que estavam sozinhos e ninguém lhes dariam empregos por serem moradores de rua, e o governo simplesmente ignoravam a existência deles. Por isso, desde que eles se conheceram se tornaram andarilhos juntos. Sabiam tudo o que era possível do outro. Até tomavam banhos nos chafarizes juntos e fugiam da polícia quando tentavam impedi-los. Eles eram amigos e depois viraram namorados.

– Está chegando o Natal – Edward comentou observando algumas crianças tirando fotos com o Papai Noel.

– Era a época que eu mais gostava quando tinha uma família – Edward desviou sua atenção das crianças para Bella que parecia estar perdida em seus pensamentos – Os familiares mais próximos se reuniam na minha casa na noite de natal e ficávamos conversando. A meia noite dávamos as mãos, rezávamos e depois comíamos a melhor comida do ano. Se sobrasse algum alimento – e sempre sobrava – ia direto para o lixo. Nunca paramos pra pensar que poderíamos dar pra alguém.

Edward a abraçou pensando que sua _família _também jogava a comida fora. E agora eles estavam passando fome.

Na noite de Natal algumas pessoas de organizações não governamentais saíram distribuindo um jantar especial e água para aqueles que precisavam. Edward e Bella foram presenteados com esse jantar e pela primeira vez desde que estavam juntos puderam desfrutar de uma noite agradável, sem estarem famintos.

– Feliz Natal, Edward – ela falou olhando para aqueles olhos que a encantaram desde que os vira.

– Feliz Natal, Bela.

Ela se aconchegou nos braços dele e passaram o primeiro de muitos natais juntos. Debaixo da ponte olhando as estrelas que brilhavam no céu.

**FIM**

N/A: O que acharam da one-shot? Gostaram? Odiaram? Me deixem saber o que pensaram quando leram, por favor. Sei que foi tristinha, mas já estava com algo do tipo planejando pra escrever. Espero que todas tenham um ótimo natal e um próspero ano novo. Gostaria de pedir um favorzinho pra quem tem facebook. Vocês poderiam curtir a minha página e da minha amiga? The Universe Of Fics ( pages/The-Universe-Of-Fics/528307023847949), lá vocês podem divulgar suas histórias, se quiserem, é só mandar uma mensagem :)

E não se esqueçam: não desperdicem comida. Tem gente que não tem =/

N/B: Ai como esses dois são apaixonantes!

Uma – _Pequena_ – História que pôde mostrar a triste realidade do nosso mundo... Enquanto muitos estarão ceiando em uma mesa farta, existiram outros que não terão nada para comer. E Edward mostrou que mesmo no fundo do poço, ele conseguiu encontrar a sua luz. Sou muito suspeita pra falar, mas estou encantada com a história 3 E ela deixou com um SUPER gosto de quero mais! Concordam? U_U


	2. Bônus

**Bônus**

Sentada na sua sala aconchegante em uma noite de inverno, Esme Cullen tomava seu delicioso chá de camomila. Ela não se preocupava mais com seu filho, Edward, pois achava que teria feito um grande favor para si mesmo no dia em que o expulsou de casa.

Cansada de vê-lo se perdendo no mundo do vício achou mais fácil cortar o mal pela raiz. O que ela nunca poderia imaginar é que sua decisão afetou positivamente a vida dele, tanto que ele estava decidido a sair daquela vida de andarilho e ter um futuro digno ao lado de Isabella.

Edward sempre sonhou em casa com uma mulher por quem fosse totalmente apaixonado e pudesse ter vários filhos. Ter uma família que ele nunca teve, com amor. Levar e buscar seus filhos na escola. Ensinar-lhes o abecedário, ir às reuniões escolares...

Ele queria saber como seria amar um filho e a sensação desse amor ser retribuído. Edward cresceu em um ambiente que o dinheiro vinha acima de qualquer outra coisa, e que o importante era sempre ser o melhor em tudo. Durante sua adolescência, Esme o obrigava a estudar durante intermináveis horas. Ela queria que ele seguisse o mesmo caminho de Carlisle. Ser um advogado renomado, mas Edward sempre preferiu ajudar os outros, e, por isso, decidiu ser médico. Mesmo sendo desencorajado pelos seus pais e tendo que aguentar alguns comentários maldosos sobre a sua carreira, ele nunca desistiu do seu sonho e formou-se como um dos melhores alunos da sua turma.

O problema foi conseguir um trabalho. Em todos os lugares que deixava seu currículo nunca ninguém jamais retornou nenhum tipo de contato. Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém por trás disso, mas resolveu esperar durante um ano para ver se essa situação mudava. Foi um ano difícil de suportar. Todas as portas estavam se fechando e ele não sabia mais o que fazer até que seu ofereceu-lhe um emprego no escritório de advocacia e Edward finalmente entendeu o porquê de nunca ter conseguido nenhum emprego.

Fora tudo planejado pelos seus pais que não aceitavam que ele fosse um médico que cuidava de pessoas de todas as crenças, raças e poder aquisitivo. Ele estava perto de pessoas comuns, pobres e faria de tudo para ajudá-las!

Seus pais não permitiriam que ele ficasse perto da pobreza. Se ele tinha dinheiro e poderia ficar longe deles, por que queria ajudá-los? Ele nunca entendeu o motivo de tanto ódio essas pessoas que não tinham culpa de ter uma vida inferior a deles.

Foi cansado de sempre ser obrigado a ser o melhor em tudo e a supervalorização dos bens matérias em detrimento ao amor que o levou aos jogos. Se não podia trabalhar no que queria, iria infernizar a vida dos pais.

Ele só não pensou que aquilo teria proporções desastrosas, entretanto nem tudo foi em vão. Edward conheceu Isabella e se apaixonou pela primeira vez encontrá-la foi a melhor coisa que havia acontecido em sua vida, e era eternamente grato aos pais por tê-lo expulsado de casa naquele dia, pois somente desse jeito que encontrou sua amada.

– Você já parou para pensar em como poderia ser nossa vida se não tivéssemos nos encontrado naquele dia? – ele perguntou fazendo cafuné nos cabelos dela. Um arrepio passou pelo corpo de Bella. Por mais que não gostasse de lembrar-se daquele dia, não poderia esquecer que foi _ele_ quem a salvou de Jacob.

– Às vezes eu não gosto de pensar nisso – revelou, porém logo um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto – mas aí eu lembro que se não tivesse acontecido aquilo eu não o teria encontrado. Estaria perdida vagando por essas ruas sem saber o que fazer.

– Nós ainda não sabemos o que fazer, mas vamos dar um jeito – a promessa era evidente em sua voz.

Edward queria que Bella tivesse uma vida decente, uma vida que não dependia da bondade de outras pessoas para ter algo para comer durante um dia. Eles queriam mais, mas não sabiam como sair daquela vida de andarilhos. Entretanto ele tinha esperança de que um dia poderia ter sua própria casa e nunca mais teria que passar por aquilo.

– Você anda tão distraído ultimamente – Bella comentou pegando mais uma latinha na rua.

Já fazia algum tempo que Edward andava estranho, perdido constantemente em seus pensamentos, e isso estava preocupando-a. ele não era do tipo que ficava horas e horas meditando sobre a mesma coisa, e para piorar a situação, ele guardava todo o dinheiro que sobrava da comida. Isabella achava que logo Edward a abandonaria, pois não conseguia encontrar outro motivo para ele estar sendo tão misterioso. Mal sabia ela o que aconteceria...

Entretanto, ela resolveu ignorar, era melhor ignorar a inquietação em seu peito. Não se martirizaria por algo que sequer tinha certeza do que aconteceria.

À noite, quando chegaram ao viaduto que sempre dormiam, encontraram uma menina, de aproximadamente cinco anos, dormindo. Ela tinha cabelos dourados e cacheados; seu rosto redondo tinha uma expressão tranquila. Era possível ver que ela estava cansada, seus pés descalços estavam com alguns machucados e seu vestido estava puindo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Bella se aproximou dela, seus instintos dizia que alguma coisa estava errada, e ela percebeu quando sua mão encostou-se à cabeça da criança. Ela estava ardendo em febre.

– Água, Edward – Bella pediu, e ele entregou-lhe uma das suas garrafas de água.

– Aqui.

Bella despejou o líquido em uma blusa e colocou na cabeça da garota.

Aos poucos sua temperatura chegou a um nível que já não era tão alarmante, mas isso demorou algumas horas. Horas que foram torturantes para eles, principalmente para Bella que ficou acordada ouvindo-a chamando pela mãe. Não foi nada fácil suportar tudo aquilo. Ela se lembrava de sua mãe, que a havia abandonada quando ela mais precisou, ela nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de ouvi-la. Simplesmente deu-lhe duas opções: ou ficava em casa e aguentava qualquer coisa ou iria embora.

Ela foi embora, mas tinha encontrado um novo motivo para sorrir, e agora havia essa menina que apareceu repentinamente em suas vidas e estava despertando sentimentos nos dois, especialmente em Isabella que sempre desejou ser mãe.

Quando Bella acordou, Edward não estava ao seu lado, abraçando-a, como era de costume. Mas antes que ela fosse procurá-lo, ele apareceu com o café da manhã. Eram apenas três Paes e um pouco de leite.

Em um dia _normal_ três pães poderia durar durante um dia inteiro, contudo, agora, eles tinham outra pessoa para ajudar.

Por mais que não tivesse comida suficiente para eles mesmo, não seriam egoístas a ponto de sequer dividir um pouco de comida com uma criança perdida. Aquela não seria nem a primeira e nem a última vez. Edward só temia por Bella, pois a última vez que uma criança ficou perto dela acabou fugindo levando-lhe alguns pertences, fazendo com que ela ficasse arrasada. Não porque tinha levado as suas poucas roupas, mas, sim, por não conseguir que ele tivesse ficado e quem sabe, futuramente poderia chamá-la de mãe.

Era por ter um coração maior que todos e que poderia se quebrar facilmente que todo cuidado era necessário.

– Como ela está hoje? – ele perguntou entregando-lhe um pão, que foi recusado.

Ele sabia muito bem o que ela estava fazendo. Deixando de se alimentar para que aquela menina pudesse ter uma alimentação razoavelmente bem. Ele bufou de raiva.

– Se você não estiver viva, não poderá ajudá-la.

Ele tinha pegado pesado, mas era somente mostrando a verdade a ela que a faria ver a realidade.

Isa pegou de mau humor o pão e comeu em silêncio. Sabia que era uma atitude infantil ignorar Edward quando tudo o que ele fazia era para o seu próprio bem, mas ela também sabia que aquela criança precisa mais de alimento que ela.

– Desculpe-me, Bella, você sabe que só fiz isso para o seu próprio bem. Não suportaria vê-la igual à última vez.

– Eu sei, me desculpe por ter agido de forma infantil.

Ele olhou para aqueles olhos cor de chocolate e foi preenchido de sentimentos bons. Ela já estava mais que perdoada.

A menina que dormia agarrada a Bella começou a se mexer e em poucos segundos acordou. Era possível perceber que a confusão era presente em seu semblante. Não sabia se deveria se afastar daquela desconhecida e perguntar quem era, mas algo a fazia ficar quieta em seus braços aconchegantes.

Era a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que alguém parecia disposto a protegê-la.

– Como você se chama, querida? – Bella perguntou com a voz mais doce que conseguiu.

– Reneesme, mas podem me chamar de Nessie. É mais fácil.

Edward se aproximou quando ouviu aquela voz que suponha que seria igual à de Bella em sua infância. Foi impossível não sorrir pra ela.

– Está com fome? – perguntou-lhe mostrando a comida.

– Muita. Não sei quando foi a última vez que comi alguma coisa – respondeu com os olhos brilhando assim que viu o leite.

Foi naquele momento que ele quis se chutar por não pensar que aquela menina também tinha as mesmas necessidades como qualquer outro ser humano. Ela sentia fome, sede, sono, e principalmente vontade de estar com pessoas que quisessem o seu bem.

Ela comeu em silêncio demoradamente, adiando assim falar alguma coisa, porque não sabia o que falar e não queria que eles logo a enxotassem dali. Ela já estava acostumando com aquela vida. As pessoas lhe davam comida e depois a ignoravam completamente.

– Não tem ninguém que cuide de você, Nessie? – Edward quis saber.

– Não, minha mãe me deixou na casa de uma tia e nunca mais foi lá, e depois que ela mudou não quis ficar naquele lugar sozinha. Sentia muito medo à noite.

Bella apertou-a mais forte contra seu peito, não conseguia acreditar que alguém pudesse abandonar uma criança indefesa, como Reneesme, mas ela se lembrou do que a mãe lhe fez e soube que as pessoas poderiam fazer qualquer coisa. Desde expulsar um filho de casa a matá-lo com as próprias mãos.

Ela apertou Nessie em seus braços e sussurrou contra seus cabelos:

– Você não vai sair de perto de nós, a partir de agora.

– Mesmo? – questionou com aquele brilho no olhar que só as crianças têm.

– Claro, que casal não gostaria de ter uma menina linda como você? – Edward falou passando a mão nos cabelos macios dela.

Mais do que nunca ele sabia que tinha que fazer aquela ligação. Precisava encontrá-lo a qualquer custo. Além de dar uma vida de rainha para Bella, tinha que dar uma vida de princesa para Nessie. Ele mal a conhecia, mas se sentia péssimo por saber do seu passado tão triste.

Ele queria poder ajudar a todos que estavam naquela mesma situação, mas para isso tinha que conseguir sair daquela vida.

Naquele dia, somente Edward foi trabalhar enquanto Bella cuidava de Nessie, que ainda estava com um pouco de febre.

– Eu vou e volto – disse dando um beijo na testa da garota e um selinho em sua namorada.

Por mais que sua vida tenha virado de ponta cabeça e seu mundo ruído quando foi expulso de casa, encontrou a verdadeira felicidade em coisas simples na vida. Um por do sol ao lado da pessoa amada; um almoço, não muito farto, mas que seja suficiente; um lugar para dormir tranquilamente dentre tantas outras coisas.

Ele havia aprendido a lição e estava disposto a mudar o rumo de sua vida e das pessoas que amava. Bella e agora Nessie.

Quando ele chegou ao ferro-velho, James o esperava, como de costume.

– Demorou hoje – comentou, já pesando o material que estava em sua carroça.

– Estava tentando arranjar mais latinhas.

– Certo. Hoje deu cinco reais, sua demora rendeu alguns reais a mais.

– Bom – ele se limitou a dizer, mas por dentro estava pulando de alegria. Acreditava que cinco reais fosse o suficiente para fazer a ligação que salvaria sua vida.

Só tinha uma coisa que ele se martirizava: como pôde ser tão estúpido e não ter pensado nessa hipótese antes. Teria poupado, muitas vezes, a sua barriga e da de Bella roncando de fome. Mas se ele tivesse pensado nisso antes, não teria conhecido a doce Reneesme. Talvez passar mais algum tempo passando necessidade não fosse em vão.

James o pagou como deveria, e ele foi até a banca de jornal mais próxima. Para o seu azar, o dinheiro que possuía não foi suficiente para comprar um cartão telefônico.

Ele estava triste e cansado, pensava que seria aquele dia que resolveria alguns dos seus problemas, mas aquilo iria ter que esperar mais um pouco.

**(...)**

O tempo passava rapidamente enquanto Edward, Bella e Nessie passavam juntos. Os dias pareciam muito menores e fáceis de serem suportados, pois eles tinham um ao outro, e o laço afetivo somente crescia. Crescia de uma forma assustadora para ele, entretanto estava feliz, pois Isa estava radiante, e era isso o que importava. Se ela estava feliz, consequentemente ele também ficaria.

– É muito longe esse lugar, Edward? – Nessie perguntou sentindo os calos em seus pequenos pés. Achava que não conseguiria dar mais nenhum passo. Já haviam andado tanto e aquele sol escaldante simplesmente não ajudava em nada.

– Já estamos chegando, princesa – respondeu a pegando no colo sabendo dos seus calos e ela lhe beijou a face.

Depois que ela havia entrado em sua vida, teve a certeza de que nunca a deixaria sair.

– Que bom, estou cansada.

– Logo isso vai passar – sussurrou.

Naquela tarde começou uma forte chuva e tiveram que se abrigar debaixo de uma marquise até que a tempestade passou. Eles voltaram a andar até o ferro-velho, mas no meio do caminho, um carro passou dentro de uma poça de água e acabou espirrando neles.

– Filho da mãe! – Bella falou raivosa.

– Desgraçado – foi a vez de Edward reclamar.

Eles pararam para tentar limpar a água suja que estavam em seus corpos, e finalmente perceberam que o dono do carro se aproximava. Ninguém esperava aquela atitude dele. Os três ficaram em silencio, vendo o homem desconhecido se aproximar.

Edward não conseguia acreditar no que via. Era _ele_. Aquele que tanto tinha tentado se comunicar, mas não havia conseguido.

– Edward? É você mesmo? – o homem perguntou sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Edward foi ao encontro dele e o abraçou, esperando que aquilo não fosse só mais um sonho.

– Todos pensaram que você tinha morrido.

– Morrido?

– Sim, mas vejo que tudo não passou de uma grande mentira. Vamos, eu te levo pra minha casa.

Edward entrou no carro sendo seguido pelas duas mulheres que tanto amava. Há alguns dias atrás havia tentado ligar para o tio e não conseguido, mas mesmo desanimado não tinha perdido as esperanças. E agora ele estava do seu lado, ajudando-o, como ele sonhara desde que se lembrou de sua existência.

Bella e Nessie observavam tudo atentas. Nessie acreditava que finalmente iriam poder ter uma vida normal com a ajuda daquele homem. Bella estava temerosa achando que Edward iria embora com aquele conhecido e as deixariam para trás. Ela não iria suportar perder mais um ente querido, era como se seu coração fosse se despedaçar em mil pedaços.

– Eu só vou se for com elas, Billy – Edward falou determinado apontando para as duas mulheres que eram o único motivo de ele continuar lutando.

– Claro.

Billy não podia negar que algo estava diferente em seu sobrinho. O brilho no seu olhar era evidente, era o brilho de quem estava amando e ele não iria permitir que aquilo morresse por sua causa.

Eles entraram no carro de Billy, ainda molhados, e com certo desconforto, pois não queriam molhar nada, mas no estado em que se encontravam era praticamente impossível. Entraram relutantes, principalmente Bella e Nessie, na grande casa do Billy.

– Não se preocupem se vão molhar depois a empregada limpa – disse sorridente abrindo a porta pra que elas entrassem.

A casa era enorme e elas apenas observaram abismadas.

– É tão grande – Reneesme falou andando pela sala e sem querer esbarrou em um vaso que quase caiu no chão.

– Cuidado – Bella a alertou, pegando em sua mão e a puxando pra perto de si. Não queria dar mais motivos que já tinha para serem expulsas dali.

– Relaxa Isabella. Deixe a menina andar pela casa.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça concordando, mas não soltou a mão da criança.

– Acho melhor vocês tomarem um banho bem quentinho para não pegarem um resfriado ou uma pneumonia.

A empregada, Leah, os conduziu ate três quartos, indicando que cada um ficaria em seu próprio quarto. Nessie foi a única que não gostou disso

–Por que eu não posso ficar com vocês? Eu juro que não saio do quarto – pediu quase chorando, pois não queria ficar sozinha. Tinha medo que a qualquer momento eles fossem desaparecer a deixando para aquele homem barbudo que os tinha molhado.

–É só por algum tempo - Bella tentou acalmá-la.

– Por favor, _mãe_ – seus olhos já estavam quase transbordando, mas foi Bella quem chorou. Toda vez que Nessie a chamava de mãe sentia-se em um estado de plena felicidade. Era como se fosse ao céu e voltasse em apenas alguns segundos. Não foram muitas vezes que ela a chamou de mãe, mas em todas, ela se emocionava.

Bella não poderia ter filhos, mas ter Nessie ao seu lado fazia com que seu desejo de ser mãe já estivesse realizado. Sem poder dizer não a ela, Bella a deixou ficar em seu quarto. Tomaram banhos juntas e vestiram roupas limpas que Leah tinha entregado.

Edward foi ate elas depois de ter conversado com Billy, e ficou sabendo da sua suposta morte.

– Seus pais disseram que tinha viajado para o Japão e o prédio que estava desmoronou em um daqueles terremotos que são constantes por lá.

– Eles não são meus pais. Nunca vou voltar a chamá-los de pais, sendo que eles nunca foram – irritado, passou as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto andava de um lado para o outro pelo escritório.

– E todos que ouviram essa mentira deslavada acreditaram nisso? – questionou descrente.

– Você sabe que ninguém se importa com os outros naquela família. Se você estava morto ou não, não faria a menor diferença.

Por mais cruel que fosse ele estava certo. Tanto na família de Esme quanto a de Carlisle ter dinheiro sempre seria a prioridade máxima.

– Acho que só eu não acreditei. Não poderia esquecer-se daquela diarréia que teve quando começou comida japonesa.

Edward fez uma careta relembrando o fatídico dia. Ele nunca iria esquecer a primeira diarréia.  
Billy o colocou a par de tudo que havia acontecido na _morte_ dele. E foi durante aquela conversa que ele teve a melhor ideia que ocorrera em toda sua vida.

– Nós temos que conversar – Edward falou assim que Nessie saiu do banho.

Bella suspirou sabendo que não poderia mais adiar aquilo. Seria a conversa decisiva para a relação deles.

Edward explicou tudo o que tinha lhe falado e as deixou pensando naquilo, quer dizer, somente Bella que estava remoendo toda a história, pois Nessie ainda não tinha maturidade suficiente para acompanhar a linha de raciocínio dele. A única coisa que ela precisa saber era que eles continuariam morando com Billy até se estabelecerem financeiramente.

– E eu vou poder continuar nessa cama fofinha? – Reneesme perguntou pulando nela.

– Não pule na cama, Nessie. Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe falar? – Bella estava começando a se irritar.

– Eu sei que tudo é novo pra você, querida, mas fique tranquila. Billy não irá nos expulsar daqui. Ele vai e já está nos ajudando – foi a vez de Edward se manifestar e se juntou a _filha_ pulando na cama.

No final até Bella estava se divertindo com eles.

**(...)**

– Você tem certeza disso, Edward? – Isabella perguntou pela milésima vez. Ela não estava receosa por ele, e sim por fazê-lo passar vergonha por sua causa. Não fazia a menor ideia de como se portar em um programa de televisão, ainda mais que seria no programa da Oprah.

– Claro que sim – ele disse confiante, pegando o rosto dela em suas mãos – Eu sei que está nervosa achando que não vai conseguir, mas vai. Lembra-se de todas as coisas ruins que passamos juntos e você estava ao meu lado sempre me apoiando? – ela confirmou com a cabeça – Então, eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado e de Nessie. Não vai acontecer nada de mais nessa entrevista. Eles só querem saber sobre a nossa vida enquanto fomos andarilhos.

Ela o abraçou mais calma, tentando passar a mesma gratidão que ele havia lhe passado.

Definitivamente eles eram almas gêmeas. Não poderia existir outro casal tão conectado quanto eles, e por mais a vida fosse injusta e difícil tinham um ao outro e isso já era suficiente.

**(...)**

"Nunca pensei que escreveria um livro, e muito menos um autobiográfico, mas aqui estou eu nessa jornada que me propuseram. Fui expulso de casa, quase morri de fome e frio – por diversas vezes –, encontrei os amores da minha vida e mesmo assim consegui superar. Sei que somente consegui isso por causa dela, Isabella, a mulher que é a dona do meu coração e que juntos conseguimos escrever esse livro. Se hoje eu tenho um sorriso maior que o rosto, é por causa dela e Reneesme."

– Essa é uma dedicatória e tanto, Edward – Oprah começou a entrevista depois que leu o trecho do livro dele, intitulado _"O recomeço"_ e que com apenas duas semanas após o lançamento já havia vendido quase um milhão de cópias.

A princípio, ninguém entendeu o porquê, mas lendo o livro as pessoas puderam imaginar o quanto eles sofreram, e queriam fazer alguma coisa. Por isso eles decidiram reverter toda a renda dos livros para a fundação que eles construirão com o intuito de ajudar pessoas que passaram pelas mesmas situações padecidas que eles.

– É um belo trabalho o que vocês estão fazendo – a apresentadora comentou no meio da conversa animada que estava rendendo muito mais audiência que os diretores imaginavam.

– Só estávamos fazendo o que gostaríamos que as pessoas tivessem feito por nós e por todas aquelas crianças – Bella falou pela primeira vez.

Isabella só queria ajudar a todos que não teriam a mesma sorte que ela, e não mediria esforços para conseguir um bom resultado. Ela tinha apenas um objetivo na vida: fazer Edward e Nessie felizes e amparar os que não tiveram as mesmas oportunidades. Era isso que a fazia mais que especial para o seu marido e filha, Edward e Reneesme, que tinham o grande prazer de tê-la ao seu lado, sendo tão dedicada e centrada naquilo que gostava. Era por ela que eles viviam e continuariam dando o seu melhor, por aquela mulher que fazia o bem sem esperar nada em troca, apenas para ver um sorriso surgir no rosto de um desconhecido.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Finalmente terminei o bônus. Espero que tenham gostado. Queria agradecer a todos os comentários e a recomendação (no Nyah) linda da Cris e as ideias que ela e a  
jjbebe me deram! Muito obrigada a elas e a todas pelos comentários! Beijos, fofas 3

**N/B:** Que família linda eles se tornaram! Um apoiando o outro, um crescendo com o outro 3 Edward finalmente conseguiu crescer na vida, com uma família maravilhosa ao seu lado! E ainda ajuda as outras pessoas! Lindo 3


End file.
